


Those Ugly Yellow Shorts

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Just a short bit inspired completely and totally by this posthttps://stan-so-hard.tumblr.com/post/186192628934/she-thought-the-paper-shreds-floating-in-the-airI hope that link works. First time trying to do one of those on here. Hope you all enjoy!!!!





	Those Ugly Yellow Shorts

Christen had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapping herself in the large white hotel towel when she heard a noise coming from the room beyond the door in front of her. She hesitated for a moment but when she hears the sound again, the unmistakable sound of suitcases being shoved around she sighs heavily.

Making sure the towel is snug around her she slides the door open and sticks her head out into the room. Every drawer of the small dresser in pulled out, clothes hanging out of them, the three suitcases they’d brought into the room with them lay open in the middle of the floor.

“Tobin,” Christen says into the room when she doesn’t see the other girl at first. For years now, every time they traveled with the team, they had shared a room together.

“Son of a bitch,” she hears Tobin mumble from the other side of the beds.

Christen steps out of the bathroom, water still dripping from her hair, and walks around the beds to find Tobin sitting on the floor, clothes scattered around her.

“Tobin,” Christen sighs, “We don’t have time for this. We need to get ready for the parade.”

“I know,” Tobin throws her hands up in the air, tossing a t-shirt and shorts into the air. “I’m trying to finish getting ready, but I can’t find my shorts.”

“You mean the shorts you just threw?” Christen asks, trying to suppress a grin, knowing full well the shorts Tobin was talking about.

“No,” Tobin lets out in a huff, finally looking up at Christen. Christen does her best to keep the smile from her face when Tobin’s jaw all but drops and she stammers, “Chris, you’re wearing a towel.”

“Yea,” Christen gestures to the room around them, “I got out of the shower and it sounded like our room was being torn apart, which it was. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“Uh huh,” Tobin nods a bit numbly before shaking her head clear and answering, “I can’t find my yellow shorts.”

“Tobin, no,” Christen sighs as she turns back towards the bathroom. “Those shorts are ridiculous and ugly as hell.”

“Are you kidding,” Tobin says as she comes to her feet, “People love those shorts. Have you seen the comments online about them?”

“Yea,” Christen says as she steps back into the bathroom but pokes her head out, “about how hideous they are. Yet you keep wearing them.”

“They’re comfortable,” Tobin shrugs but then makes her way around the bed to look in the closet again. “I swear I packed them in this bag.”

Sliding the bathroom door shut enough so that she could get dressed Christen says, “You might have packed them on the suitcase that stayed on the bus.”

“I put them in this bag,” Tobin says as she picks up her, now empty suitcase. There’s a hesitation and when Christen finishes pulling on her jeans and Champions t-shirt she slide the door open again.

Tobin levels her with a look, “You know, the same thing happened last week.”

“You misplace stuff al the time,” Christen says, quickly turning back to the mirror and grabbing her hairbrush.

“Chris,” Tobin says and a moment later appears in the doorway. Christen ignores her so Tobin says, “You’ve never been a good liar.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Christen says, not meeting Tobin’s eyes in the mirror.

“Chris,” Tobin repeats and waits until finally the other woman sighs and looks at her.

Christen holds her gaze for a few seconds before sighing loudly, “Fine, here.” She digs inside the bag setting on the bathroom counter, the one she’s been using to haul around her bathroom stuff, and pulls out the pair of shorts.

“I knew it!” Tobin says, holding her hands up in victory, much as Christen has seen her do time and again on the soccer pitch. Christen rolls her eyes but holds the shorts out for Tobin to take. “Seriously though, in your bathroom bag?”

“Well, you found it all the times I moved them around in your bags,” Christen admits with a smile. “Figured I needed to get more drastic this time.”

“Ha, I knew I wasn’t losing my mind,” Tobin laughs in triumph, leaning her forearms against either side of the door jamb.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Christen jokes with a chuckle of her own “You’ve been losing your mind since I met you.”

“But you love me anyway,” Tobin says, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Christen’s cheek before laughing again and turning back to get ready for parade.

Christen lightly touches the spot on her cheek before shaking her head at herself and turning back to finish getting ready. They had a long day ahead of them.

“I can’t believe she actually wore those shorts again,” one of their press ladies says, leaning close to Christen as they make their way through downtown on their float.

“Yea,” Christen says as she watches Tobin, who stands a few feet away. Her hands are held up to the sky, smiling as the confetti falls from high above, a wide smile spread across her face. There’s been many occasions when Christen has seen that happy smile on Tobin’s face but each time feels like the first and Christen can’t stop the smile that spreads over her own face. “But they sure do look good on her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet!! And for anyone waiting next chapter of This Time Around should be up this weekend!!!


End file.
